Waste disposal is an increasingly challenging problem as more unwanted waste materials are generated throughout the world. Hazardous waste disposal in particular can involve complex and expensive measures to destroy or otherwise keep hazardous waste safely contained. If a disposal method does not sufficiently contain hazardous waste, the hazardous waste can escape into the surrounding environment and cause damage to plant and animal life, contaminate ground water, and may cause other damage. Measures are often taken to immobilize hazardous waste to prevent its escape into the environment. A wide variety of methods have been developed, including encasing waste in hardened materials such as cement, resin, or glass, injecting waste into fractures in underground rock formations, and storing waste in landfills that can be equipped with leak-resistant liners and detection systems. However, various challenges remain in terms of disposal site stability, permanence, reliability, and affordability, among others.